


[filk] Our Home, Our Heart, Bajor

by ArtemisTheHuntress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajoran resistance, Filk, Gen, Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/pseuds/ArtemisTheHuntress
Summary: A Bajoran rebel song from the Resistance days.  The kind of song Kira Nerys might have grown up singing.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	[filk] Our Home, Our Heart, Bajor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enamored with the idea of Bajoran rebel songs. I came up with the chorus and half of the the third verse, and then the tune was stuck maddeningly in my head until I finished it.

* * *

The blood-red morning that the fleet appeared beneath the clouds,  
The shadows of their gunships on our cities like a shroud,  
The Cardassians, they came and set our lives and world aflame  
And the ashes that remained, they claimed as their possession now.

They took our men and women to the prisons and the mines,  
They burned our homes and temples, they defiled Orb and shrine,  
They hunted and removed us from the land they're tearing through,  
To build a new Cardassia in their empire's design.

_(Chorus)_  
But we've been here ten thousand years, and we'll be here ten thousand more,  
We will live and we will thrive as we have lived and thrived before.  
In our mountains, 'neath our skies, with our own stars in our eyes,  
We are proud to fight and die for our home, our heart, Bajor.

We begged help from the Prophets, but they did not hear us pray;  
The Federation heard us, but they turned their heads away;  
So our fight will be just us, that will have to be enough,  
And they don't know just how tough we are when we intend to stay.

_(Chorus)_  
Cause we've been here ten thousand years, and we'll be here ten thousand more,  
We will live and we will thrive as we have lived and thrived before.  
In our mountains, 'neath our skies, with our own stars in our eyes,  
We are proud to fight and die for our home, our heart, Bajor.

And when they come to take us, and deny to us our own,  
And take from us our Prophets, and our future, and our home,  
Well they can never take what binds all our hearts and souls and minds  
Near or far, free or confined, wherever we may roam.

_(Chorus)_  
Cause we've been here ten thousand years, and we'll be here ten thousand more,  
We will live and we will thrive as we have lived and thrived before.  
In our mountains, 'neath our skies, with our own stars in our eyes,  
We are proud to fight and die for our home, our heart, Bajor.

Now the lizards swarm our planet, and they think that they have won,  
They've scattered and destroyed us and our history is done,  
Well they fell for their own lies, and that's why they can't see us rise,  
All Bajorans side by side, in a war that's just begun.

_(Chorus)_  
Cause we've been here ten thousand years, and we'll be here ten thousand more,  
We will live and we will thrive as we have lived and thrived before.  
In our mountains, 'neath our skies, with our own stars in our eyes,  
We are proud to fight and die for our home, our heart, Bajor.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to learn the guitar so I can play filk for real... someday...


End file.
